


"Another sleepless night?"

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, BiFi, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flower meanings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I don't go to uni/college can u tell, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Secrets, accidental model Alec Lightwood, also Fuck Robert™, am I right, chapter 2 they're even softer boyfriends, fashion baby, happy birthday chloe, i have no idea how the fashion world works, just college things, loud dorms, magnus is pretty, malec being soft as usual, no smut though, proposal, soft boyfriends, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Alec didn't know how all of this had happened. One day roughly 6 months ago when he had almost - just almost - been late to his history lecture, he'd found a gorgeous stranger in the seat next to his usual one. Like, jaw-droppingly handsome.//Or: The college AU where Magnus is intelligent, funny and beautiful and Alec is constantly in a gay panic.





	1. Rearranging furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts), [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/gifts), [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Megan because it's her birthday today!! I really really hope you like it and that I made you smile today ♥

Alec didn't know how all of this had happened. One day roughly 6 months ago when he had almost - just almost - been late to his history lecture, he'd found a gorgeous stranger in the seat next to his usual one. Like, jaw-droppingly handsome. And from there on everything was just a giant wonderful blur with one single person standing out clearly in the centre of it: Magnus.

-

_He seemed to be only a couple years older than Alec, two or three at most. He was Asian, had fluffy but neatly styled black hair with red streaks in the front of it and he was wearing the same black stuff around his deep dark brown eyes as Alec's sister Isabelle. Besides the eyeliner Alec could see the man's highlighter shimmering golden under the fluorescent lights of the room. Other than the glittering make-up, the stranger also wore several rings on his slender fingers and there were two silver necklaces dangling around his neck. When Alec got to his clothes – dark grey tight jeans with ripped knees and some rips on the thighs and a maroon button-up under a fitted black blazer with a barely distinguishable swirly pattern on it – the stranger had noticed him standing there and looked up at him. He smirked as he noticed Alec's eyes flitting up and down his body and Alec felt the blush creeping up his neck before it actually appeared on his face._

__  
_He suddenly thought about his own appearance, he had just thrown on the first shirt he had found in his closet in the morning, his favourite pair of olive sweatpants and a light blue denim jacket. He now realized his shirt did absolutely not go with his green pants._  


_“Am I in your seat?”, the stranger asked politely. Did he have to have a voice as breathtaking and beautiful as his face? Now the universe was really just messing with him._  
_Alec shook his head:”No. We don't have assigned seats and I normally sit right here anyway.” He pointed to the seat right next to the handsome stranger._

_“My name's Alec Lightwood, by the way. This is your first history lecture, right?”_  
_The stranger had smiled and Alec was already screaming internally._

_“I'm Magnus Bane. Is it that obvious, darling? I didn't take history before but one of my other professors was terrible so I dropped his subject and desperately needed a replacement.”_  
_Alec's heart almost stopped after hearing the pet name._  


_Magnus, as Alec had just learned, was still smiling at him. And with every second of that sight, it rose higher in Alec's list of his favourite things ever. It had passed his best friend Simon falling from his chair in 9th grade already. He sat down next to Magnus and nodded at him right when their professor walked in._

_By the end of the week Alec had given Magnus his number to “help him with his notes in case he missed a lecture”. It was a weak excuse and a terrible lie and Alec knew that. He was also pretty sure Magnus knew it but Alec didn't really care. His only thought after that was “please text me“._

-

This had been almost 6 months ago. 

Needless to say, Magnus had texted him the next day. In the next two months Alec and Magnus had gotten a lot closer and he had learned that Magnus was basically the polar opposite of Alec. He was an extrovert, he loved going out with his best friends. Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina seemed to be nice people as far as Alec could tell, though he had only met them a handful of times.

Magnus had a charmingly unique style and was proudly wearing his clothes, his make-up and his painted nails. It was one of the things Alec loved about him and admired him for. Alec himself wasn't really an insecure person anymore. Ever since his mum had divorced his homophobic asshole of a father and he and his siblings had gone away to university his life had been gradually getting better. His mum was even supportive when he came out to her, his siblings had always suspected he was gay and didn't care as long as he was happy and his friends had also accepted him exactly the way he was. Some people would probably even describe him as somewhat confident now.

But Magnus was on a whole other level compared to Alec. It was actually quite refreshing to be friends with someone who's completely different from him and their friendship turned out to work really well. Izzy had said that they fit together like two puzzle pieces after the first time they'd all had lunch together as a group. After that day, Isabelle had also been asking him about Magnus constantly. He hadn't told her that he had a crush on Magnus but somehow she just knew. But then again, Izzy always knew what he was thinking about.

Still, it had taken them two months after that first history lecture to actually go out on a date.

-

_It had been a Tuesday, Alec remembered that for some reason. He had been particularly grumpy that day because the guy in the dorm room above him had been impossibly noisy all night. Again. He had slept a total of maybe 30 minutes at most. He'd been studying until one or two in the morning and when he finally wanted to sleep he wasn't able to because the person above him was being loud. Again._

__  
_Alec let himself fall into the chair next to Magnus lethargically once he arrived in the lecture hall. Magnus was sitting in his usual seat, studying the notes in front of him and he was biting his lip in concentration. God, Alec was completely and utterly in love with that sight and basically everything about Magnus. When he stepped closer, Magnus looked up at Alec._  


_“Alexander. Another sleepless night?” There was no accusation in Magnus's voice beside him, only concern. And maybe a little bit of amusement, he wasn't sure. Alec nodded and let his head fall onto his knees. He felt Magnus's warm hand on his back a moment later, the other man's thumb gently stroking over his back. He rubbed his face with the heels of his hands when he sat back up and then looked over at Magnus._

_He looked wonderful today. Everyday, actually. He was barely wearing any make-up, only a little bit of casual eyeliner and mascara. No heavy foundation or any other complexion products. Alec loved Magnus's make-up heavy days but seeing him like this, almost barefaced, was his favourite Magnus look. He was not wearing any necklaces and only had his mum's old ring on his left middle finger. It was his only class of the day – Alec knew that by now – and he was wearing a deep blue sweater over white chinos. He looked like he had escaped a Ralph Lauren photo shoot. It was like he had walked directly out of Alec's fantasies. Alec shook his head a little to get out of his own thoughts._  


_“I haven't been this tired since the last exams week. And that was a time I lived entirely off of coffee. To be honest, I'd like to not repeat that ever again,” he sighed while sitting back in his seat._  
_“We could grab a coffee after this lecture if you're free.” Magnus said as their professor walked in and greeted the students. A smile slowly spread over Alec's face at the thought of getting a coffee with Magnus._  
_“Sounds good.” Something Alec couldn't identify quickly enough changed in Magnus's eyes just before he responded. ”Wonderful. It's a date then, darling.”_  


_Alec sat up straight and started to cough profusely at that response. He had been crushing on the man for the past two months now. Even his sister and his best friends had been trying to convince him to ask Magnus out for the past four weeks and here Magnus was, casually calling them getting a coffee together a date. Sure, no big deal._  


_“Is everything okay, Mr. Lightwood?” Their professor was looking at Alec and so were all of the other people in the room. He nodded:”I'm fine. Something must have gotten stuck in my throat.” When the professor turned around and continued the lecture and the other students stopped looking at Alec, he turned around to face Magnus. Did Magnus really mean that? Or was he just joking? What if he didn't like Alec that way? What if Magnus just was this flirty with everyone?_  


_Magnus was barely holding back his laughter when he met Alec's gaze._  
_“Is it that horrifying to think of it as a date that you nearly die?” Alec relaxed immediately when he heard the joking tone in Magnus's voice and recognized the playful glint in his eyes. He smiled at the other man:”I'm- I was just surprised. I didn't think you liked me like that.”_  


_Magnus blinked slowly. Once. Twice. “Alexander, are you serious? I've been flirting with you since you were checking me out the first time we've met two months ago. Of course I want to go out with you, dear.”_  
_Alec spent the rest of the lecture not so subtly sneaking glances at Magnus. How lucky was he to be asked out by Magnus? When their professor finally ended the lecture neither of them were concentrating on, Magnus got up from his chair and smiled at Alec._  


_“Ready to go, Alexander?” He offered Alec his hand and Alec happily took it. He smiled softly when Magnus didn't let go of his hand until they arrived at the coffee shop._  
_The shop was located between their campus and a small park where many students normally spent their free time picnicking or studying between their lectures._  
_Magnus turned around to him when they walked inside together._  


_“How do you like your coffee? I'll just order them to go and then we can go somewhere more quiet.”_  
_Alec grinned. “Sounds great. Just a black coffee, please.”_  
_“You want a- really? I didn't think anyone outside out of movies actually enjoys that. But okay, fine, I'll be right back, darling.”_  
_Magnus walked over to the barista and Alec stared after him, still screaming internally._

_He even looked so good just walking through this damn coffee shop like a god on a mission. He watched him talk to the barista and then turn around to smile at Alec as she walked away to make their coffee. A moment later she came back and handed Magnus the two cups while he could see Magnus smile at her in thanks._  


_“Here, the abomination you call coffee.” Magnus looked at Alec's cup with fake disgust. Alec laughed._  
_“Sorry to disappoint. What do you drink then?”_  
_“The good coffee. Latte Macchiato and Cappuccino, for example. And I'm not sure you've ever disappointed me.”_  
_Alec took a sip of his coffee. “Good to know. Should we go? You said you wanted to go somewhere more quiet?”_  
_Magnus nodded. “Yeah, let's go.”_  


_The quieter place turned out to be a bench in a secluded corner of the small park next to the campus. They sat down next to each other, slightly turned to each other._  
_“Next time, I'll pay.”_  
_Magnus chuckled and Alec noticed the way his eyes crinkled up adorably when he laughed._  
_“While I appreciate that you're very sweet and a gentleman, I have to tell you that I did not pay for our coffee. I know the barista, Maia, and she saw us walk in together so she said our coffee's on the house today.”_  
_“That's nice of her. Well, we should enjoy our coffee then.”_  
_Magnus nodded and leaned back against the back of the bench. “So, tell me more about you, Alexander.”_  


_They spent the next hour talking about various things. They already knew each other fairly well since they'd been spending some time with each other after and between lectures in the past two months. For example, they had bonded over their shitty biological fathers really quickly._  
_Alec started talking about his siblings and his mum and the guy she was seeing now that she was finally divorced from his dad._

_Magnus had talked about his mum and his stepdad and how much he loved them both. They had talked about tv shows, about books and their movie adaptions, and about music they liked or disliked. While they had a lot in common, Alec learned that Magnus really enjoyed watching reality tv which was something Alec despised doing. Still, they mostly had similar tastes in movies and books._

_Magnus seemed to be fond of Shakespeare which was another thing Alec thought was incredibly endearing about him. Music, though, was an entirely different topic, because, while Alec mostly listened to classical music while studying to help him concentrate, Magnus liked partying and dancing to preferably loud pop music. He also listened to pop punk and techno music which was interesting to know. Alec was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Magnus about himself, his interests and his family and he found himself laughing about everything and nothing with him. They somehow got back to talking about university again and Alec took a sip of coffee as he looked down at his watch._  


_“Shit, I have a lecture in ten minutes! Sorry Magnus, I really have to go, as much as I absolutely don't want to.”_  
_Magnus smiled, his eyes shifting to Alec's lips for a fleeting second, for almost no time at all. In a prompt movement Alec leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus's lips._  


_“You had a little bit of milk froth there. Wouldn't want anyone to see that, right?”_  
_He was startled for a second, not really having expected for Alec to kiss him first, yet also enjoying Alec's boldness and the flirty excuse._  
_Magnus collected himself and grinned back at Alec and his bad excuse. Alec placed one of his hands on Magnus's cheek, gently caressing his face and quickly kissed him again before he could tell himself not to._  


_When the broke apart, Magnus nudged the palm of Alec's hand and smiled at him. “And what was that second one for?”_  
_“Your lips looked soft. See you tomorrow?” Alec shrugged, raising one eyebrow at him._  
_Magnus winked back at Alec. “Absolutely. Now go, we don't want you to miss your lecture, Alexander.”_  
_Grabbing his bag with his laptop and his notepad, he got up from the bench and walked back in the direction of the campus after smiling at Magnus for one last time._  


_The rest of the day was spent thinking about Magnus and his soft, pink lips, so Alec ended up missing about ninety percent of the lecture in the end. The text from Magnus asking if Alec had been right about the softness of his lips had definitely not helped Alec concentrate. But, after all, Magnus was a more important thing to think about than his statistics lecture that was boring anyway, at least most of the time._

-

Now it was their 4 months anniversary and Magnus had asked him out to a club near the campus. To “show off his beautiful boyfriend the right way”, according to Magnus. He'd texted Alec earlier that day in the middle of one of his lectures to tell him how excited he was for the evening. When Alec had expressed that there's nothing to be that excited about, Magnus's only response had been “Go to a mirror and look what I have waiting for me.” Alec had been sure that his boyfriend had smiled that gentle smile of his while typing that sentence. 

Magnus was a giant sap from time to time which he would never admit, of course. Alec who was equally as sappy was greatly appreciative of that fact though. He wasn't really a party person but his gorgeous boyfriend most definitely was. So who was he to deny him his wish to go out to celebrate their relationship? Still, Alec was nervous. He had been thinking about taking the next step in their relationship for a few weeks but he also cared deeply about his boyfriend. Truthfully, he didn't want to mess things up between them.

They'd never met in Alec's dorm room or at Magnus's place and Alec didn't even know if Magnus actually lived on campus or had his own apartment somewhere. The topic had never come up and Alec felt weird asking him where he lived.

The only thing that had happened between them so far had been making out after a movie night with their friends, shirtless on the couch in Maia's apartment that she shared with Simon. His two best friends living together really was the worst thing sometimes because the next morning his friends kept making fun of the hickeys scattered all across over his upper body. They were also relentlessly teasing him with pictures they took of them cuddling in their sleep. Alec's nickname was still 'bellybutton boy' to this day because of one specific hickey Magnus had left on him. Magnus had found that especially amusing.  


In his current state, drinking was probably the worst thing for his constantly worrying brain. Yet here he was, standing in the corner of the club, his fifth? beer in his hand - he wasn't sure -, watching his boyfriend on the dance floor. He had danced a bit with Magnus when they'd arrived and was now content with standing on the side.

Magnus looked flawless in every way imaginable in his purple low-cut top that exposed just the right amount of his chest, golden necklaces sparkling in contrast to his skin in the flashing lights of the club. His hair currently had purple streaks that matched his top in it and he had done his make-up all over again after his classes, carefully crafting the perfect smoky eyes and winged liner. When Magnus had put on his pants shortly before they had left, Alec had already started to wonder how he'd ever be able to take those tight leather pants off of Magnus's body later.

Magnus looked up as if he could sense that Alec was watching him and smiled at his boyfriend through the crowd. He began walking over to Alec, his movements fluid, resembling the grace of a cat and Alec thought he really did look like he belonged here. The lights were flickering over his face in the most beautiful way possible, making his cheekbones stand out even more and Alec was mesmerized by the sight.  


“Hello handsome stranger, are you all alone here tonight?” Magnus asked flirtatiously while stepping into Alec's personal space. Alec happily put his beer down and slid his arms around Magnus's waist.  
“Seems like my divine looking boyfriend is off dancing somewhere. I think he looks rather hot tonight and I'd give anything to kiss him right now.” Alec replied, smirking at Magnus. The other man was smirking back at him.  
“Well darling, that can probably be arranged, don't you think?”  


A moment later Alec was leaning into Magnus and their lips moved together in the best way possible. Magnus tasted like he always did mixed together with the flavour of one of the countless different vodka based cocktails he liked to drink. He was instantly forgetting about all the people around them and his original goal from earlier became more prominent in his mind. He never wanted to stop kissing Magnus. His fingers slipped under Magnus's shirt all on their own and he received a short gasp from his boyfriend as his fingers ghosted over his abs. 

When he looked into his eyes all his previous doubts that it maybe was too early for them went right out the window. Magnus's pupils were blown wide with lust and he connected their lips together once again. Alec pulled him even closer, not wanting to have an inch of space between them. His boyfriend's hand had found its way into Alec's hair and Magnus was pulling softly on the short hair on the back of Alec's head, making Alec moan softly into the kiss. Somewhere in the last few seconds his boyfriend's tongue had found its way into Alec's mouth. Magnus took half a step back, breathing heavily but not entirely leaving Alec's embrace.  


“Do you want to get out of here?”  


Alec could only nod and smile happily as Magnus took his hand and pulled him towards the exit. He knew his siblings and friends were around somewhere, as well as Magnus's friends but neither of them cared enough in that particular moment. The cold air outside hit them both at once but Alec didn't have time to notice the harshness of it before Magnus was pushing him up against the wall of the club, sliding his hands under Alec's denim button-up, his mouth on Alec's exposed neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin.  


“Magnus,” Alec moaned, steadying himself by gripping Magnus's hips. Magnus stopped what he was doing, instead wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him away. Alec, in his slightly drunken state, did not pay any attention as to where they were stumbling to. His entire attention was focused on Magnus and Magnus's swollen lips and Magnus's hand on his waist and his legs, covered in these tight fucking pants that he was sure Magnus had chosen on purpose. Oh God, Alec wanted nothing more than to peel them off of his boyfriend's body. He didn't know how far or where they had walked to when he was being pressed with his back against the next brick wall. He was really beginning to develop a kink for being slammed against walls by Magnus.  


Alec met Magnus's eyes and cupped his face with his hands before their lips were crashing together again hungrily. Alec couldn't help himself, when Magnus looked so positively destroyed and was standing right in front of him. He heard Magnus search his pockets, probably trying to find his keys. Magnus pulled back and looked him up and down. “Darling, you should see yourself right now. You look so damn hot.”  
Alec grinned and hooked his fingers through Magnus's belt loops to pull him closer again. “You're not so bad yourself, babe.”  
His boyfriend kissed him again, his left hand trailing up Alec's chest, resting there, his keys now in his right hand. Magnus stepped back, holding his keys up. “You wanna come inside or did you plan on staying out here all night?”  


Alec looked around. The street looked familiar. So did the grey brick building on the other side of the street. Alec turned around, only to see the familiar sign outside of his own dorm. “How do you know where my dorm is? Did you ask Izzy?” He was horrified when he looked back at Magnus who was standing next to him. His boyfriend was frowning.  


“What are you talking about? I live here.”  


“What? No. No no no. This is my dorm, I know all of my neighbours. And I've never seen you here before!”  
Magnus just stared at him, not really knowing what to reply to Alec. Alec looked up at Magnus. “This just can't be, I know everyone who lives here except the person above me. The guy who constantly keeps me up at night and apparently feels the need to rearrange his furniture at two in the morning and... oh no.” Alec took a step back, realisation dawning on his face. “Have I been complaining to you about you the whole time? I'm so sorry, Magnus, I can't believe all of that happened, I swear I obviously don't really think you're super annoying and-”  


He was cut off by his boyfriend pressing his lips onto Alec's. When they broke apart, Magnus intertwined their fingers. He looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. “Alexander, maybe you should stop worrying that pretty little head of yours about your noise complaints about your, and I quote, 'annoying neighbour who keeps moving his fucking furniture every two days in the middle of the night' and we can go up to my room and rearrange some furniture together?”  
Alec saw the flirtatious spark in Magnus's eyes and nodded towards the door of the building. “What are you waiting for then?”

They stumbled up the stairs of the dorm, passing the floor Alec and Izzy's room was on, not taking their hands off of each other. Alec only let Magnus go to open the door to his room.

As soon as the door fell shut behind them, Magnus was pushing Alec up against it and now Alec was one hundred percent sure that this was a kink of his. His boyfriend tugged on the hem of his shirt while kissing Alec passionately. Alec started to fumble with Magnus's belt, not being able to wait any longer for their clothes to come off. Magnus pulled back for a moment, pulling his top over his own head before leaning back into his boyfriend's lips while starting to unbutton his denim shirt. Magnus's fingertips were grazing over his now exposed skin where his shirt was slowly falling off, tickling him from time to time but Alec was barely acknowledging that. Magnus had noticed Alec struggling with his tight pants so he pried off his boyfriend's needy fingers to get his pants off himself.

Alec took the opportunity to take his own pair of jeans off and carelessly throw them to the side. They could care about that the next morning. Or never. Magnus appeared to have done the same the next time they looked at each other. He stepped closer towards the bed where Magnus stood and slid his hands around the other man's neck to capture his lips again. Magnus happily pushed himself against Alec, two hot bodies colliding, leaving both men moaning softly. When had it gotten so hot in the room? Magnus looked down between them, grinning at the situation in both of their pants. With one swift movement he had pushed Alec onto the bed behind him. Flowy silk sheets were surrounding him and his boyfriend was looking at him with a hungry grin.  


“You wanna get into this bed too or did you plan on standing there just watching me all night?” Alec raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing his arm and pulling his boyfriend down on top of him.

-

Alec woke up to Magnus hair softly tickling his nose. He had one arm thrown over Alec's chest, holding onto him and their legs were tangled together. Memories from last night were beginning to rush to Alec's brain and he smiled when he remembered them making out in the club and Magnus pushing him up against several walls in several different places, his soft lips almost always pressed against his own. He chuckled as he thought about the conversation they'd had outside their dorm. He'd been complaining about the guy in the room above him for months, like an idiot, and of course it was just his luck that that turned out to be his own boyfriend. The universe really didn't like him. 

He was glad that Magnus wasn't mad because Alec already couldn't imagine living without Magnus anymore, even after only 4 months of being a couple. He looked down at his boyfriend sleeping soundly using his chest as a pillow and smiled lovingly even though Magnus couldn't see that. His make-up was absolutely ruined, some eyeliner was smudged on his cheek and his hair had never been more destroyed and dishevelled but to Alec he looked as beautiful as ever. Maybe he was a tiny bit biased but getting to see Magnus like this made Alec feel warm inside.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Magnus's head which resulted in a sleepy smile spreading over his boyfriend's face. He still had his eyes closed but Alec now knew he was awake, especially when he started to press feather-light kisses to Alec's chest in return.  


“Good morning, babe.” Magnus turned his head a bit and opened his eyes to look up at Alec  


“Morning, darling. I really did not expect you to be so loud in bed, Alexander. Who is the noisy one now?”  


Alec groaned at his boyfriend's tease. ”You're never going to let that go, will you? I'm sorry but how was I supposed to know you were right above me all this time?”  
Magnus chuckled while absent-mindedly running his hand up and down Alec's side which made a pleasant shiver go down Alec's whole body. He grinned up at Alec.

“Relax, dear, I'm not mad at you at all. If anything, I'm kind of amused. I suppose I am kind of loud sometimes. Although I've never had as much fun being loud before as I had last night.”  
Magnus moved to sit up and straddle Alec, hands on his chest, looking down at his boyfriend and admiring the view of Alec's gorgeous bed head. He leaned down and kissed Alec gently.

When he pulled away again, Alec was just staring at him with a goofy smile on his lips that Magnus loved seeing and would never get enough of. Magnus smiled back automatically, like he always did when Alec looked at him like that. Like Magnus was some breathtaking treasure he'd found and needed to cherish at all costs.  


“What?”  
Alec just giggled and that was maybe the most adorable thing Magnus had ever heard. Just maybe.  


“I'm just really incredibly in love with you, Magnus.”  


Now it was Magnus's turn to look like a moonstruck idiot. “I am impossibly, irresistibly in love with you too, darling.”


	2. Out and proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's years later and with an upcoming important event in mind, there is something that is bugging Alec.  
> Feat. shopping trips, fashion and the fact that coming out is never easy, no matter how many times you've done it or who you're coming out to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now officially The Birthday Fic™ aka BiFi and this second chapter is for Chloe aka  stupidnephilimlove.
> 
> Happy birthday, dear, I hope you like this! ♥

It had been a long day for Magnus. A really, really long day.

He had originally taken the day off to spend it with Alec but then there had been an emergency and Magnus, being the owner and the face of the label, he needed to be there to handle it. And for that he had to actually go to work, even if it was his day off.

Magnus loved being a fashion designer and he was proud of what he'd already accomplished but sometimes it could get incredibly stressful. Thankfully, Alexander understood that Magnus needed a rain check from time to time. After all, they owned the label together and fifty percent of the label did belong to Alec.

They'd started it together some time after graduating college because Alec's mother had given him the money she'd saved while he was growing up to help him once he was an adult.  
Izzy and Jace had gotten their share of it too. His sister had bought a nice apartment for herself and Jace was doing god knows what with it. Probably something stupid.

The emergency visit had been absolutely pointless in the end. They could have handled it without him, there had only been a minor problem concerning the show on the upcoming friday. The show was a big thing for Magnus, they were launching the label's new spring collection that Magnus had worked very hard on for the past months. 

But Magnus's good mood had been completely gone as soon as he'd gotten the call in the morning. The loud ringing of his phone had woken them both up and when Magnus had announced that he'd have to go to work today after all, Alec had only sighed, kissed him goodbye and then gone back to bed.

So when Magnus was still at the office at five in the afternoon, all his hopes of spending the day with his boyfriend, comfortably cuddling on the couch, had already vanished. 

He sighed defeatedly just as Raphael walked into his office.  
“Magnus, do all of us a favor and go home to your boyfriend. You're useless today.”

Magnus huffed:”And you're a sweetheart, as always.”

“Whatever. I'm just saying that we all know where your head is today. We'll manage without you from here.”  
And so he had nodded, grabbed his jacket and abandoned the work that was left. It would still be there the next day anyway.

When the door of their loft clicked shut behind him, he looked down at his watch. It was almost six in the evening by now.  
As he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, he heard Alec walk into the hallway of their loft.

“You're back.”

“Raphael said I was useless today and sent me home.”

He walked over to Alec who was still standing in the doorway and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. Alec immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Why did he say that? I thought they needed you there today?”

“They did. But I was in a bad mood as soon as they called this morning. And then everyone at work was so stressed and I just wanted to go home and be with you. I felt like I didn't even have the time to breathe.”

Alec's hand, that had been rubbing circles on his right shoulder soothingly while he had been talking, stopped.

“So you didn't have time to read today's gossip yet?”

Magnus pulled back a little to look at Alec.  
“Are they saying something about the show? I swear, if it's that Sebastian guy being an ass again, I'll get really angry.”

“They're not saying anything about the show, Magnus.”

It was quiet for a moment and Magnus was waiting for Alec to continue. When he didn't, Magnus stepped out of Alec's embrace and took one of his hands into his own, intertwining their fingers. He squeezed his hand gently, silently encouraging him to tell him what was being said in the magazines and online articles.

“Alexander, what is it?”

Alec still looked down at the ground. That couldn't be a good sign.

“They think you're dating Izzy. _Again._ ”

Magnus groaned.  
“This is getting so old. Don't they have anything better to do? My love life is literally none of their business.”

When his boyfriend didn't answer, Magnus looked up and saw Alec frowning at the floor.

“Darling, are you okay? I'm sure they'll ask me about it at the show on friday. I'll just tell them I'm not dating Isabelle then.”

He walked over into their living room and sat down on one of the couches, waiting for Alec to follow him. With the soft couch underneath him, Magnus truly felt the exhaustion deep inside his bones.

“Let's not think about it for now and spend the rest of today watching a stupid tv show and laughing about it. I really did miss you all day.”

Alec finally smiled softly at that and snuggled into Magnus's side after sitting down next to him. Alec was very quiet for the rest of the evening. Like, unusually quiet.  
And Magnus didn't really have a clue what was wrong if he was being completely honest.

He didn't pry, though, until they were in bed and had finally settled for the night.

“Alexander? What is bothering you?”

Alec sighed. “Why do you think something is bothering me?”

Magnus just snorted.

“First of all, we've been together for almost 8 years, I know you pretty well. And you've also been too quiet. We were watching _'Say yes to the dress'_ and you weren't commenting it at all. That's your favourite show ever.”

His boyfriend smiled at that.

“So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?”

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus.

“I think it's just the thing with Izzy. I don't like seeing the whole world talk about your love life with any girl you just looked at that one time at that one place or event.  
It doesn't bother me that they speculate after all these years of you never publicly or officially seeing anyone. I knew what I was signing up for when I said I didn't want to make this relationship public.”

Magnus felt like that wasn't all that Alec had to say so he kept quiet and just watched him, waiting for him to continue talking.

“But they never do that with Raphael or any of your other male colleagues. Or the half naked male models dancing around you every other day.  
Even though you've made it clear that you're definitely _not straight_ enough times already.

It's just so _stupid._ ”

He let his head fall back onto the pillow and Magnus couldn't help but smile when he realized what Alec had just been ranting about.  
Trust his boyfriend to worry more about social issues concerning bisexuality and sexuality in general than the fact that they think Magnus is dating his sister.

He sat up, lazily reaching for his boyfriend's hand and pressing a featherlight kiss to his palm.

“Darling, are you upset because they don't spread rumours about me dating men? You always manage to surprise me.”

“Yeah, well, I'd prefer it if they didn't talk about who you're supposedly dating at all. But if they do it, then they should not erase your sexuality while doing it.”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend lovingly.

“Do you even know how much I love you?”

“I think I have a vague idea of how much.”

Alec smiled back at him and Magnus leaned down to kiss him softly.

It was quiet for a while after Magnus had laid back down and pulled Alec closer to him. Magnus wasn't happy at all about the fact that Alec was so upset about the rumours.  
But he also didn't know how to fix the situation.

“Magnus?”

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his boyfriend's soft voice and he could tell that Alec was on the verge of falling asleep.

“What if you just take me to the show as your date?”

Before he could answer, Alec's little snores were already filling their bedroom and soon Magnus was falling asleep too, wondering if Alec had meant that or if it had just been his tired brain talking.

-

Alec woke up to an empty bed and the strong scent of coffee sneaking through the crack of the bedroom door. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend making them coffee. It wasn't like this was an unusual occurrence, after all they'd been a couple since college and had been living together ever since they had graduated together. It was still nice and Alec could proudly say that he enjoyed the domesticity.

He sat up and scraps of what they'd been talking about the last evening came back to Alec. If he had really said what he thought he said, they needed to talk about that. Alec had not wanted to go public with their relationship ever since Magnus had started to become more known in the fashion world.

And now he didn't know if that was still what he wanted. And Magnus knew it now too. Why did he always blurt out these things when he was almost asleep? He truly had no filter in that state.

He sighed and got out of their bed. He put on the first pair of sweatpants he could find and grabbed a shirt from his closet before he walked into the kitchen.

Magnus was standing in front of the stove and seemed to be making pancakes and Alec couldn't help but grin lazily.

“Morning, darling. Coffee's over there.”

Of course his boyfriend knew he was there as soon as he entered the room.

He walked over to Magnus, slid his hands around his waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his right shoulder. Magnus preferred cooking shirtless in the mornings and Alec was very, _very_ thankful for that fact because that meant seeing his half-naked boyfriend first thing in the morning. And that almost every single day.

He could see a lazy smile spread on Magnus's face.

Alec let go of his boyfriend and walked over to the coffee machine to get a cup of his favourite beverage.

“So. We should talk.”

Alec was leaning against the counter and Magnus sighed before he turned around to look at him.

“I guess we do. You don't have to do this because of some dumb rumour, I want you to know that. We've talked about this before, I know you don't really want this, Alec, and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you do not want to do.”

Alec frowned.

“Ok, first of all, don't _'Alec'_ me. We're not fighting.

Look, I didn't say that yesterday _because_ I was almost asleep. I've thought about this for a while. There's been so many articles about you since you've started and I just fully want to be able to experience this with you.

I want the world to know that you're with me. That you're mine and I'm yours.”

He was looking at Magnus expectantly while his boyfriend just stared at him.

“Are you sure that you want this? You can't reverse that decision. Ever.  
I wouldn't want to force you into doing anything you're not ready for.”

He laughed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over to Magnus, carelessly setting his coffee cup down on the counter.  
Cupping Magnus's face with his hands, Alec looked directly into his boyfriend's eyes.

“Magnus Bane. I love you more than anything and I have thought about this for months. I know it's a permanent decision but I also know I won't regret this. So if _you_ are sure you want this, let me go to the show with you.”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

“Darling, how would I ever say no to you? Of course I'll take you to the show.”

He leaned in to kiss Magnus, huge smiles illuminating both of their faces.

Breaking apart, they were still standing close together, their foreheads touching slightly.

“Do you know what that means?”

“What?” Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

Magnus's grin turned devilish.

“We need to find a nice, new suit for you for the show and the after-show party tomorrow!”

Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend's excitement. Fashion really was Magnus's true calling. He had been into fashion since he was a teenager and he was still getting excited over buying his boyfriend a suit.

“Well, do you have time to go shopping later after breakfast? We could go to that store you love a few blocks from here, if you want to.”

Magnus's face actually lit up.

“With every sentence you say I love you more. Let's eat so we can go buy you a really nice suit for once!”

The rest of the day was spent shopping for a suit in several different stores, having a coffee and Magnus's favourite pastries in the café Clary worked at and later in the evening cuddling on the couch after a long day of walking through the city and trying on fancy shirts and fancy suit jackets and fancy pants.

Clary Fray was an art student and family friend of Magnus and worked as a secretary for their company on the side. She also worked part-time at their friendgroup's favourite café.

-

When they woke up early the next morning, Magnus rolled over to Alec who was already smiling at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The soft glow of the sunrise was lighting up their bedroom beautifully and Magnus couldn't help but notice again how gorgeous Alec looked with his unruly bedhead. Not many people could pull that off.

“Even though I closed my eyes, I can still feel you staring, babe.”

Magnus took the time to tenderly caress his boyfriend's cheek.

“I am allowed to stare at my gorgeous boyfriend, or am I not? Seriously, though, you're really sure about this, Alexander? Going public?”

Alec nodded lazily, ignoring the worry he was sure he could see in Magnus's eyes if he opened his own and looked at him.

“Yeah. I mean, I'll probably get nervous about the attention later but I'll be okay. How are you feeling? Nervous about tonight's show?”

Magnus rolled back off of Alec and sighed.

“Nervous? Always. I never know if the general public will like the collections but I'm confident with this one. I think today will be good. I'm excited about taking the love of my life there with me this time.”

Alec chuckled.

“You're a giant sap. I'm excited, too. You're a genius and incredibly good at what you do, Magnus. It'll be good.”

“It will. But only if we get up now, get ready and actually drive to the show. There's still stuff to prepare for me.”

Getting ready was easier than Alec had initially thought. He was wearing his new dark grey tailored suit with a dark red shirt underneath that matched Magnus's suit. While Magnus's suit matched Alec's shirt, his waistcoat was the same colour as Alec's suit. He was wearing his usual ensemble of necklaces and his favourite rings that Alec knew calmed him down whenever he needed it.

When they first arrived at the location of the show, Magnus hurried away somewhere to deal with something and Alec went behind the stage to find his sister.

Isabelle occasionally modelled for Magnus's new clothing lines and this spring collection was one of those times. She also liked getting free clothes as payment.

“Alec! I'm over here!”

“Hello Izzy. Everything good?”

She raised an eyebrow at him in silent question before she threw her head back and laughed.

“You're asking me how _I'm_ doing while you're about to make your married life public because you're _jealous_ of the rumours about me and _your_ boyfriend?”

Alec rolled his eyes at her.

“Ok, first of all, we're not married and you shouldn't say that with so many people around, otherwise that will be the new rumour tomorrow.  
And I'm not _jealous._ This has been happening for years and I could never do anything about it but now I finally am doing something about it. Besides, jealousy is an ugly emotion for romantically insecure people which I am _not._ ”

“Well, then go out to your boyfriend and help him through his interviews. I know he tends to get a little bit nervous before his big launches. I'll go get into my first outfit. You actually look amazing in that suit, by the way.”

With that she gave her brother a pat on his shoulder and walked off to the stylists.  
He shrugged and walked back into the show room, searching for his boyfriend between all the people in the room that was slowly getting fuller.

He spotted him near the entrance, talking to a guy from a fashion magazine.  
That reminded Alec of the fact that Magnus had probably not tweeted at all, Twitter completely forgotten in his nervousness. They had someone in the crowd later to take care of taking Instagram pictures for the label's page but Twitter was usually something Magnus did personally.  
Well, sometimes Alec also took care of the official account. But that rarely happened.

He quickly walked over to where Magnus was standing when he finally spotted him in the crowd.

“Sorry, to interrupt but I need to borrow Magnus for something.”

Magnus smiled when he heard his boyfriend's voice next to him.  
The interviewer nodded in acknowledgement.

“Okay, do we have time for a last question?”

Alec shrugged:”Sure.”

The man focused his attention back on Magnus.

“Okay, so we all know there have been rumours going around again about you dating one of your models, Isabelle Lightwood. Do you want to say anything about that?”

Alec suppressed rolling his eyes at the question. He should have known that that was going to be everyone's topic tonight. He should have expected it.

Magnus gripped his hand under the table they were standing at and Alec squeezed it reassuringly.

“I've actually been dating her older brother for a while. Almost eight years, actually. Isn't that right, darling?”

He turned to face his boyfriend and Alec grinned back at him.

“Almost eight years to the day exactly, babe.

But we really do need to go, they need you backstage for something.”

The interviewer blinked slowly. He looked surprised. Who could blame him, really.

“Of course, thank you for the interview, Mr.Bane. Good luck for the show tonight.”

“Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy it!”

When they arrived backstage, Alec grabbed his boyfriend by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him. It wasn't their most enjoyable kiss, they were both smiling too much for that but Alec always enjoyed kissing Magnus anyway.

When they broke apart, Magnus was still smling.

“Not that I'm complaining but is that what I was needed backstage for or was there actually something I need to do?”

Alec chuckled. “No, that wasn't why I came to get you. I actually wanted to tell you that you need to tweet about the show because you haven't said anything on there yet. I'm just telling you so you could do it personally because I know you prefer that.”

“Thank you, dear. I'll do that while we go out and get to our seats, doesn't that sound good?”

Alec pulled him closer again, kissing him tenderly.

“Sounds perfect. Let's go.”

Magnus took his hand before they walked out to find their seats together. Their seats were in the front row, perfectly in the center of the room, and also perfectly in the view of every single photographer and journalist that was present.

Alec was fine. He wasn't panicking before the show had even started. Not at all. Not one percent. No panic was to be found here. None at all.

“Hey. Alexander.”

Magnus's voice brought him back to reality. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend and the panic that was slowly starting to rise inside his chest, making him feel constricted and alone, began to subside again.

“Alexander, you're okay. I'm here, right next to you, and I will be the whole time.”

He tried to smile at Magnus, he really did, but his face didn't seem to do what he wanted it to.

His boyfriend looked like he understood him anyway because the next thing he immediately did was cover the hand on Alec's thigh with his own.  
He started rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb and It did help. The constant gentle movement was grounding Alec and he was eternally grateful to have someone like Magnus in his life.

Alec didn't get panic attacks a lot so the thought of not ever being alone with that feeling, when it came, was comforting, to say the least.

“Tell me how you're feeling, darling. Are you getting better?”

The concern in his voice made Alec's heart ache.

Alec nodded. All he wanted was to steal a kiss from his boyfriend but they had not talked about public displays of affection and while he was fairly certain that Magnus was completely okay with it, he didn't want to assume anything.

“Okay. Are you really okay, though? We can go backstage if that's going to help you. I don't want you to feel bad.”

“Can you give me a kiss? I really just want to kiss you right now and be able to feel like there's nothing and nobody else around me except for you.”

Magnus smiled the kind of smile that was only reserved for Alec, that made his eyes crinkle and that made him scrunch up his nose and Alec fell in love a little more. Like he did everytime Magnus smiled like that.

“Alexander, darling, you don't need to ask to kiss me, whether we're at an event in public or not. But I appreciate it nonetheless.”

He leaned closer and kissed Magnus, completely focusing on his boyfriend and Magnus's lips on his and his hand in his own and absolutely nothing else.

There were faint sounds of cameras flashing, probably all the photographers trying to get their hands on the best photo of the fashion genius Magnus Bane and his newly public boyfriend.

But Alec didn't really notice or care in that moment. When they parted again, Magnus smiled at him and Alec couldn't help but genuinely smile back.

“Feeling better now?” Magnus practically purred into his ear, just as the lights were being dimmed and the show was beginning.

-

The whole show went great, the crowd loved the clothing line, Izzy looked undoubtedly gorgeous in everything Magnus and the team had put her in, like she always did and Magnus seemed pleased by the end of the show, too.

If Alec was being honest, he spent most of the show watching his breathtakingly handsome boyfriend and not the show in front of him. He knew all of the clothing pieces anyway, considering he had been living with Magnus since the beginning of his career and having Magnus bring his work home a lot of the time, depending on when his creative phases would hit him. And Alec truly didn't mind that, he was always happy that he got to watch Magnus when he was immersed in his work because that was an incredibly amazing sight to see.

“That went better than I was expecting it to. Are you up for officially meeting some fashion business people as my boyfriend instead of my social media director? Also, we need to at least show our faces once at the after-show party before we leave.”

Magnus was basically glowing while he was talking to him and Alec couldn't help but pull him in for a heated kiss.

“We can stay here for as long as you want to or need to, I don't care. I'd follow you to the ends of the world, babe.”

Magnus actually blushed a little. _The_ Magnus Bane blushed.

“You're such a sap, Alexander. The sooner we get to the party, the sooner we get to go home.”

That dumbass had the audacity to wink at Alec while saying that as if Alec didn't know exactly what he was doing. Or at least trying to do. He rolled his eyes fondly at the back of Magnus's head since his boyfriend had already turned around, expecting Alec to follow him into the chaos. And so Alec did.

-

“Cat, you made it! How did you like the show?”

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus had already dragged him across the room to where he had spotted his best friend, standing on the other side of the room, excitedly talking to Raphael and Ragnor.

When she saw Magnus walking toward her, she opened up her arms and pulled him into a hug. Stepping back, Magnus reached for Alec's hand again.

“Magnus, that knee-length dress at the end of the show was so stunning! You've really outdone yourself with that one. Those flower details were incredible. The rest of the collection was amazing, too, but you already know that.”

She then turned to Alec and grinned at him.

“So I publicly get to call you this idiot's boyfriend now?”

Alec laughed, throwing his head back, while Magnus punched Catarina's arm, pretending to be offended.

“Sorry Cat, only I get to call him an idiot publicly. Or not publicly. You _can_ call me his boyfriend, though.”

“But Alexander, darling, I'm _your_ idiot.”

The others around them completely forgotten, Alec leaned in for kiss, now that he was finally able to do just that without worrying about anything.

“Oh god, are you always gonna be like that now? Glued together at your lips?”

Ragnor was raising his eyebrows at them, gracefully ignoring the vomiting noises Raphael made behind him. Alec and Magnus both very well knew that Raphael was just joking around, anyway. It was kind of funny, really.

“Guys, you've known us since college. We haven't really changed since then, have we?”

Alec turned away from Magnus to the group, smiling at them.

“And proof for that is the fact that we'll leave now because I'd rather spend the rest of this exhausting day on the couch in the arms of my gorgeous boyfriend instead of pretending to care about random business people.

Oh, and Cat? Text me about that dress tomorrow. If you really want it, it's yours.”

With that, Magnus intertwined Alec's fingers with his own again and led him through the still growing crowd, walking by every important person ever to spend his night with Alec. Alec couldn't help but feel warm inside.

-

Flopping down on the couch in their apartment, Magnus sighed.

“I have never been more exhausted in my life. But did you like the show?”

Magnus looked at Alec expectantly, who was still standing next to the door, in the process of taking off his coat.

“You know I love everything you design. But if I'm being honest, I wasn't entirely focused on the runway with you sitting next to me.”

Magnus turned his head in Alec's direction and smiled watching his boyfriend walk toward the couch he was already sitting on.  
When Alec sat down next to him, Magnus's head fell onto Alec's lap all on its own. Just as Alec's hand found its way into his boyfriend's soft, dark hair on its own, destroying the way Magnus's hair was styled previously. Not that Magnus minded, of course.

“I'm really proud of you, Magnus. I meant it when I said I didn't pay much attention to the show but that's just because I've been seeing you work on the collection for months. I preferred looking at your face instead tonight.”

Magnus looked up at him, a gentle smile painted onto his lips. He reached up and cupped the side of Alec's face with one hand, his thumb stroking Alec's cheek distractedly.

“Thank you, Alexander. I know tonight wasn't easy for you. I'm so glad you decided to do this, though. I was completely fine with the way things were before but I enjoy showing the world you're mine and just being able to talk about the person I love the most without needing to hide our relationship. But coming out is never an easy thing so I'm very proud of you, darling.”

Alec leaned down, his lips finding Magnus's in a long, soft kiss.

“Thank you, Magnus. I'm very happy that the world finally knows that we're in love. It was honestly time, I think if that rumour was going around one more time, I seriously would have exploded.”

Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, so you were jealous? Of your sister? Or was _'jealousy an ugly emotion for romantically insecure people which you are not'_?”

Alec groaned. “I'm never letting you speak to my sister ever again.”

“Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way. But let's go to bed now, we can deal with everything else tomorrow morning, dear.”

Magnus got up from the couch and Alec's lap and shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it onto the couch carelessly. He walked in the direction of their bedroom, unbuttoning his waistcoat before turning around at the door frame and looking at Alec, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you coming?”

He grinned, slipping his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and then following his boyfriend, his jacket falling to the ground on top of Magnus's waistcoat next to the bedroom door.

Alec walked over to Magnus, giving him slow and deep kisses, his hands roaming down his chest, gently unbuttoning his dress shirt, before doing the same to his own. Pants soon found their way to the floor, too, accompanying their shirts.

Minutes later they were a mess of tangled limbs, still sharing lazy, languid kisses.

Alec pulled back enough to reach for the makeup wipes on the nightstand behind Magnus. He couldn't let Magnus go to sleep with makeup on, so in a familiar motion, he pulled one of the wipes out of the packaging before removing the makeup from his boyfriend's face.

He started at his eyes, carefully wiping over his closed eyelids, the makeup wipe turning various shades of browns and reds. Gently, he moved up to Magnus's eyebrows, removing any products from them. He took another wipe from the package, after discarding the first one that was now dirty. Then he moved on to wipe away his foundation and the other complexion products.

When he was done, he put the makeup wipes back on the nightstand along with the two used ones and returned to the inviting warmth of Magnus's arms.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, too, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated! ♥  
> Chapter three will be up on june 4th!
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


	3. The love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is lying and Alec is concerned. But what does all of that have to do with Izzy?  
> Feat. sick models, rings and a lot of softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of The Birthday Fic™ aka BiFi is for Carla aka iwillstayalive.  
> She is one of my favourite people on the internet (even though she threatened to not talk to me if I don't finish this in time for her birthday) and I hope your birthday is/was as wonderful as you, mi cariño♥

There were hushed voices coming from the living room when Alec entered their loft and he quickly identified them as his boyfriend's and his sister's voice.  
He took off his jacket and his shoes, putting them back on the shoe rack and the coat hook before turning to walk toward the living room.

“Izzy, I don't know how to lie to your brother! I'm a terrible person, I've _never_ kept secrets from him. Help me!”

Alec frowned. What were _they_ talking about that Magnus couldn't tell _him_? Did he think he could not confide in him? Alec knew Magnus would never ever cheat on him or do something terrible to him but what if he wanted to break up? What if he wasn't happy in their relationship anymore? What if he had enough of Alec? Or what if something happened to the label? What if-

“Alexander? When did you get home, darling?”

Magnus appeared behind Izzy, smiling at him. Not a single trace of worry on his face after the conversation Alec had just overheard. He was clearly hiding it, that much was obvious to Alec. He undeniably knew his boyfriend well enough to know that.

“I just got here. Izzy, what are _you_ doing here? I didn't know you were coming over today.”

He walked over to her and hugged her, before taking a step behind her and kissing his boyfriend to greet him.

“I was just grabbing something that I forgot at the show venue and I heard someone gave it to Magnus so it wouldn't get lost. I'm actually leaving right now. It was nice to see you, though. Bye Magnus! Bye _hermano_!”

With that, she walked out of the apartment, the sound of her heels disappearing when she closed the door behind her. Magnus's hands were snaking around Alec's waist immediately and the questionable conversation Alec had previously overheard was quickly forgotten.

“How was dinner with Luke and Maryse? I'm sorry I couldn't be there today, I can't wait to be there the next time, though.”

Alec grinned. “Dinner was great, actually. I haven't seen my mum this happy in literal _years_ , Luke is really good for her, I can tell. She was really glowing and the food was amazing. Remind me to take you there sometime, babe. We order too much takeout anyway.”

Magnus took a step back and gently intertwined their fingers, smiling softly at Alec, his eyes crinkling.

“I can't wait, we haven't gone out to eat in forever. But for now, let's get ourselves into bed, because we have to get up early tomorrow and go to work.”

-

The next day had already well advanced when Alec was frantically searching for his boyfriend, running through the office building looking like a maniac.

They had woken up in total peace in the morning, warm sunlight pouring through the gaps in the blinds, both of them being only a mess of tangled limbs and lazy kisses mixed with tired giggles.

It was Alec's favourite way to wake up and he couldn't help but smile thinking of the way Magnus's eyes looked when he first opened them in the morning to look at Alec with such intense love and adoration that it took his breath away every single time. 

He stopped when he walked into the break room and found Raphael and Ragnor there.

“Where the _hell_ is Magnus hiding? I've been looking for him for 20 minutes!”

“He said he'll hide in the coffee shop across the street so you can't yell at him without causing a scene. Which is honestly kind of smart, if you ask me. But I have no fucking idea what he's done this time. By the looks of it, _you_ actually do.”

Raphael just shrugged, not seeming too concerned about revealing Magnus's hiding spot, while Ragnor barely looked up from the file he was reading. He didn't even look up while participating to the conversation.

“Please don't tell us what he's done now, we've known him for so long, I don't think I can take any more shit.”

Alec ran his fingers through his hair before sighing and turning around to make his way over to the coffee shop across the street.

“Magnus what the _fuck_ were you thinking? Wait, before you answer me, let me clean up the mess you made really quickly.”

Sitting down opposite of Magnus, he pulled out his phone to go on Twitter, fully aware of the fact that his boyfriend was looking anywhere that wasn't Alec or his face.

Frowning, he shook his head at the latest tweet on his timeline. Magnus had quote-tweeted a tweet by some stupid tabloid that had shared one of their badly written articles titled **“Magnus Bane, now dating one of his employees?”** and given the most unprofessional answer Alec could ever imagine. And that was saying a lot.

“Why did you think ' _He's literally the co-owner, love of my life and we started dating before the label even existed but go off, I guess://'_ was the appropriate response to an article like that, Magnus? Come on, babe.”

His boyfriend just shrugged and smiled at him, trying to act like he was in any way an innocent part in this situation.

Alec sighed, opening a new tweet, in response to Magnus's tweet.

_'What Magnus meant to say is that I am not his employee but his partner and co-owner and I've owned half of the label since we started it together. We're still working on the professionalism.'_

“You're welcome.”

Magnus had gotten up from his seat and sat down next to his boyfriend by now and was shamelessly grinning at him.

“You're being the voice of reason in this relationship yet again, Alexander. What would I ever do without you, my dear?”

He snorted, kissing Magnus on his cheek. “Babe, you'd be lost without me fixing your messes. I appreciate that you said I was the love of your life, though.”

Magnus turned his head slightly to kiss him, resting one hand on Alec's thigh.

-

They were already on the way out of the coffee shop when Alec turned around to look at his boyfriend, remembering the weird conversation between Magnus and his sister.

“There was something I wanted to ask you about, by the way. The other day, when Izzy stopped by, what were you two talking about? You said you didn't know how to lie to me. What did you mean by that?”

There was a flash of panic in Magnus's eyes that was insanely quickly replaced by a nervous smile that wasn't convincing Alec at all.

“I was just joking around with your sister, don't worry, it was nothing. Actually, I forgot I had to do something, like, right now. We'll talk later, okay? I have to go.”

Before Alec could react, let alone answer his boyfriend, Magnus was walking away and had already disappeared around the next street corner.

Alec was even more confused now, to say the least. Checking the time, he sighed. Only 4 hours of work to go. Then he could go back home and figure out what the hell was happening to his relationship.

-

He was about to leave the office three hours and about forty five minutes later, when Izzy walked out of his boyfriend's office.

“ _Hermano_ , you look exhausted, what's wrong?”

He looked behind her, checking if Magnus would be able to hear them from his office.

“I heard what Magnus said to you about lying to me. And now I'm freaking out and I don't _know_ what's wrong or what to _do_.”

His sister pulled him into a hug. “Oh Alec, trust me when I say you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I can't tell you more, I really, really wish I could, but this is something he has to tell you himself. I need to go, I have a date with Clary, but text me tomorrow, okay? Try not to worry too much.”

That didn't calm him down very much but he appreciated that Izzy had at least tried. He walked over to the office and gently knocked on the half opened door.

He frowned when the office was empty and there was no sign of his boyfriend anywhere. What had Izzy been doing here if Magnus wasn't even at work anymore?

Deciding that he needed to stop worrying and overthinking everything, he grabbed his jacket and walked outside, heading toward the next subway station to go home.

He'd be lying if he claimed to not worry about this. He knew Magnus loved him and the fact that Magnus apparently felt like he couldn't talk to him about whatever this was, was unnerving. And the worst part was that he didn't even know what was wrong.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it was vibrating inside it.

_'Are you on your way home?'_

_'On the subway. Why?'_

_'No reason, see you in a bit.'_

When the electronic voice announced his stop, Alec got off the train and walked up to the loft almost on autopilot. He only stopped when he stood in front of their door.

Turning the key in the lock, he closed his eyes, telling himself that they would be fine in the end. They always were. They loved each other.

On the other side of the door, he was greeted by Magnus who seemed no less nervous than he had been just hours before. He was even fiddling with his rings and that was usually not a good sign.

“Alexander. I know you want to talk. I do too. Can we sit down for this?”

Frowning, he nodded and walked over to the couch in the living room, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“Magnus, what is wrong? To be honest, I'm actually scared right now. If you regret making our relationship public or you want to break up then please do it now.”

Magnus's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed Alec's hand.

“No, no, no, Alec, that isn't what this is about at all! I don't want to break up with you and I don't regret anything that happened between us!”

Magnus paused, taking a deep breath and shuffling in his seat slightly. He was softly smiling down at their hands.

“Do you remember the day you told me you loved me? For the first time?”

Alec moved closer. “Of course I remember. I was so scared things were moving too fast but I couldn't help myself. I just blurted it out.”

“And I was so speechless because I'd wanted to tell you that I loved you almost two weeks before you told me but I was afraid to scare you off. I was afraid of being too much.

You thought I didn't love you back. You honestly thought I was able to be with you and _not_ fall in love with you. That there was somehow any way for me not to love with you with everything that I am.

But I do love you with every fiber of my being.”

Alec squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

“Magnus, why are you saying all of this? I love you, too. I always have. I always will.”

Magnus carefully wiped away a tear that was making its way down his cheek, leaving a faint streak of mascara on his face.

“Babe, you're scaring me. Why are you crying?”

“Alexander. You are the love of my life and I couldn't be happier with my life right now. I am doing what I love, I am successful and I have great friends who love and support me.

And I have _you_.

The best thing that's ever happened to me. The love of my life. The only one that has never once doubted me, the only one who has never even thought about leaving my side and instead has supported each and every decision I made, no matter how stupid it was. And we both know there were a lot of stupid decisions on my part.”

Magnus paused, sliding his free hand into his pocket.

Alec paused, too, still not really understanding what exactly was happening here.

His boyfriend took a deep breath, pulling something out of his pocket.

“So, what else am I supposed to do after you beat me to saying 'I love you' first?”

He chuckled to himself before revealing the item in his hand to Alec.

_“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?”_

Alec felt like his brain actually stopped working for an entire eternity or longer.

He was shaken out of his frozen state by the uncertain look that was spreading across Magnus's face.

_“Magnus, oh god, of course I want to marry you!”_

He surged forward to capture Magnus's lips in a deep and passionate kiss.  
They broke apart what felt like seconds later but in reality had probably been several minutes.

Magnus slid the ring on Alec's left ring finger, never stopping to smile. Alec moved his hand around in the air to look at his engagement ring. _His engagement ring._

It was a simple golden wedding band but it suited Alec and his style perfectly. Of course it did. His fiancé was a fashion designer, after all. _Fiancé._ He really liked the sound of that.

“The ring is beautiful, Magnus. Did you get one for yourself too? Because if you didn't, we'll go find one tomorrow. We can't have you walking around without any indication of you being my fiancé now, can we?”

At that, his smile turned even brighter and he leaned in to kiss Alec again.

“I'm really your fiancé now. We're getting married. We need an engagement party!”

Alec laughed. “Babe, let's deal with the upcoming show next week first and then we can plan an engagement party. Does that sound good to you?”

Magnus nodded, getting up from the couch after untangling his fingers from Alec's. He walked into their bedroom, briefly disappearing from Alec's sight.

When he came back into the room, he held up his own left hand to Alec's face, showing him his ring adorning his left ring finger.

“You know, when I first met you, I didn't think this would ever happen.”

Magnus frowned, straddling his fiancé's lap with his thighs. “Us getting married?”

“No, me dating you. Being in a relationship with you. The fact that you even talked to me that day was a small miracle. I looked insane and I was on a caffeine high.”

Magnus laughed. “I thought the olive in your pants brought out the green in your eyes. You also look very cute in light denim, darling.”

Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“I was staring at you like a total creep. And you noticed it, I know you did, don't even try to deny that. Oh god, and do you remember when I almost _died_ when you called us getting a coffee together a date because I wasn't expecting it? I couldn't believe I was that lucky. Everyone was staring at me.”

Magnus kissed his forehead.

“I was _constantly_ flirting with you, Alexander! Really, how you didn't notice I had a giant crush on you is beyond me.”

He smirked. “Also, the fact that you look like a statue of a greek god come to life helped your case.”

Alec slapped his arm playfully.

“Stop it. I can't believe you didn't think I was being creepy. But, I mean, you did look amazing that day. How was I supposed to look anywhere else? Really, it was mostly your fault.”

It was quiet for a while, both of them just smiling lovingly at each other, fingers intertwined.

Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec, instantly lost in warm touches of tongue against tongue, soft breaths inbetween quiet moans and fingertips leaving blazing trails of sensations while exploring hot skin still hidden under their clothes.

Alec pulled back just enough to witness Magnus's eyes open slowly, his fiancé looking at him through his lashes, his gaze slightly unfocused.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom or did you want to clean the couch tomorrow, babe?”

Magnus snorted. “You can wipe that smug grin off your pretty face, _darling_.”

He stood up from the couch, holding a hand out to Alec. “There's no need to get stains on our perfectly good couch now, is there? We have an extremely comfortable bed.”

Alec laughed, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled into their bedroom by Magnus.

-

He was woken up by his phone yet again the next morning. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the screen.

_'Hermano???'_

_'Everything okay?'_

_'Come on, you can't just not answer my texts!!'_

_'ALEC, DID YOU AND MAGNUS TALK??'_

Alec laughed quietly, shaking his head in amusement.

_'Yes, Izzy, we “talked” and yes, I did say yes. Obviously.'_

_'So... you did say “yes to the dress”? Or well, the ring? And yes, Magnus told me that that's your favourite tv show'_

_'That was the worst joke you've ever made, Izzy.'_

He put his phone away, shaking his head fondly and turned to his fiancé who was already smiling up at him.

“Who was that?”

“My sister. I saw her yesterday before I left work and she was being weird about you saying you can't lie to me. She then said to text her later, which just confused me even more.

And since we got a little distracted yesterday, I forgot to text her. Why did you tell _Izzy_ that you wanted to propose, anyway? You know she can't keep secrets.”

His boyfriend shrugged.

“I needed someone to pick out a ring with me. Someone with an eye for things like that. And I knew she'd keep quiet because I promised to take her on a shopping trip soon.”

Alec threw his head back and laughed. “Of course you did.”

A comfortable silence settled between them. Alec just took in the sight of his boyfriend laying in their bed, having just woken up. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and there was makeup all over his face, the thought of taking it off hadn't exactly crossed their minds the last night.

“You look beautiful. You _are_ beautiful.”

Alec said it because he could. And because it was true. Even if he was a tiny bit biased.

“Are you talking to me or that massive hickey you left on my neck, high enough that only a turtleneck sweater could ever cover it up, you animal?”

Alec shuffled closer and kissed said hickey lightly.

“I was actually talking to my breathtakingly handsome fiancé, believe it or not. Also, you could always cover them up with makeup. You just like to annoy our friends because everytime they look at it, they will think about how it got there and then want to throw up.”

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, giggling into his hair.

“Maybe. Speaking of our friends, we have to go to work soon. We also have a party to plan. I've already thought about the decorations!”

“I'll accept anything as long as I can do the flowers.”

They'd been late for work that day but it wasn't like they even had a boss who could yell at them, so it was okay. Kind of.

Ragnor avoided them all day after he'd seen the hickey while he was congratulating them on their engagement and Raphael refused to look at them whenever he was talking to them.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

-

The same day a week later, however, was not a good day.

One of Magnus's models had gotten sick the day of the show and now they couldn't find a replacement and Magnus was very stressed.

Someone had called Alec to come there earlier than he needed to because nothing and no one was able to calm Magnus down. Except for Alec.

When he arrived, Magnus was frantically running around, his phone clamped between his face and his shoulder, while reading something in a folder that was balanced on his left arm.

When he saw Alec, he said something to the person on the phone, hung up and threw the folder onto the ground before walking over to Alec and letting himself be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

“That bad, huh?”

Magnus scoffed. “You have _no_ idea. I can't rearrange the show completely, not anymore at least, it's too late now, and we can't find a model with his body type and a fitting hair colour that can come here within the next hour and this just ruins everything I had planned!”

Alec kissed his forehead.

“There's really no one? What did he look like, maybe I can help go through the folders with you? I'm sure one of us will find someone.”

“He was a little taller, lean, with dark shorter hair and light skin. Wait a second, he looked a lot you, actually. You're his size and height and the overall aesthetic is similar, too.”

Alec's arms fell to his side.

“Magnus, I can't. You know I can't.”

His fiancé sighed. “I know, I know. It's just that you'd be perfect for it and I won't find anyone else in the next fifty minutes.”

Defeatedly, Magnus slumped down on a chair next to where they were standing. Alec sat down next to him, leaning back in his chair.

“How many outfits does he have in tonight's show?”

Magnus looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Just one. You don't need to do this, though. I'm sure I'll find a solution. Somehow.”

Alec grinned, taking his hand.

“I know I don't need to. But you have other things to worry about for this show and if I can help by walking up and down the runway twice, then I will. For better or for worse, right?”

“Alexander, I could kiss you right now.”

He laughed. “What's stopping you from doing that?”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed his fiancé happily.

“I promise the outfit's not _that_ extra. Come on, I'll get you the clothes and tell you when it's your turn and all of that.”

-

Turns out the whole experience wasn't even that bad. Alec's outfit consisted of a floral suit jacket, the base colour of the fabric being a deep teal, dark grey pants and a white dress shirt underneath. It was very _Magnus_.

A few people seemed to be slightly confused when Alec had walked out onto the runway but other than that, everything was fine.

“Darling, you were great! You really saved my entire day.”

Magnus walked over to Alec when he came backstage and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He then turned around, remembering the rest of the team and the other models standing behind them.

“You all were great, too, as always. I'm _not_ kissing any of you, though.”

The only answer he got was laughter as the people started to split up and go about their business.

Magnus then turned back around to Alec, who was softly smiling at him.  
“I sure hope you're not kissing anyone else, babe.”

“Would you feel better if I kissed _you_ again? Because I like kissing you and only you.”

His fiancé snorted and tilted his head down to connect their lips once again.

“Oh god, you're _even more_ disgusting now that you're engaged.”

They broke apart when they heard the third voice appear next to them. It turned out to be Raphael. Who was failing miserably at looking disgusted.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your smile betrays you, Raph. And now, what did you want from us before you so rudely interrupted us?”

Alec rolled his eyes at their banter. Anyone who didn't know that they'd been friends since Kindergarten would think they don't like each other.

“There are tons of journalists and photographers waiting out there while you two were _busy_ making out backstage. So you should probably get your asses out there and answer their questions.”

Magnus nodded, took Alec's hand and pulled him outside.

The first two interviews were very normal and the interviewers focused mostly on the clothes, not paying too much attention to Alec which was how he personally always preferred it to be.

But then the third guy had noticed that Alec had not been the intended model in the show and everything just went downhill from there.

“So, I saw that your, uh, _boyfriend_ was on the runway tonight. Why is that? If you don't mind me asking.”

Alec tore his gaze away from his fiancé to the interviewer and shrugged.

“One of the models got sick and we couldn't find anyone else that looked the way Magnus wanted it. Well, except for me. So I volunteered. I'm not a model but if I can help him, then why not?”

The interviewer nodded. “That makes sense. For not being a model, you were great. Have you ever considered modelling in your life?”

Alec laughed, while Magnus just grinned at him.

“He _does_ have a pretty face, doesn't he? I've told him so many times that he shouldn't let only me enjoy his body. It's a shame, really.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his fiancé, who was shamelessly winking at him.

“ _Magnus!_ You're impossible.”

He turned back to the journalist.

“And to answer your question; no, I have never seriously considered it. But I'm very happy that I didn't ruin the show tonight.”

The man smiled at both of them.

“I was wondering, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed it in the audience today, but, uh, you are wearing that ring. You both are, actually. Is that _just_ jewellery or can we congratulate you two?”

Alec looked down at his left hand and blushed lightly. Magnus took his hand and tilted his head in silent question. Alec squeezed his hand back before softly smiling at the journalist.

“I guess it's time for congratulations. I didn't think people would notice, to be honest. But yeah, we're engaged.”

“Congrats then! I'll give you an opportunity to talk to other people now but it was a great show and I hope the rest of your evening will be nice!”

They both said goodbye to the man and Magnus's arm was immediately sneaking around Alec's waist.

“So, the big news are out there now, huh? How are we feeling?”

Instead of responding, Alec pulled his fiancé closer, leaning down and connecting their lips together. It took them a good minute to break apart again but to be fair, Magnus's lips were soft and inviting and Alec couldn't help himself.

“Hmm, so you're absolutely fine, or so it seems. Correct me if I'm wrong, though.”

Alec chuckled, keeping Magnus close. “Yes, I'm _extremely_ great. I love you, babe.”

Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, slipping his hand under his fiancé's suit jacket, distractedly rubbing circles on his back with his thumb.

“How about we say hello to all the important people here and then go home as soon as we can justify it?”

Alec grinned, visibly amused by Magnus's suggestion.

“Magnus, _darling_ , lately it seems like you leave your own events very early. I wonder what the reason for that could be?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “Don't act innocent, you know damn well that it's mostly your fault.”

Alec quickly pecked his lips.

“Yeah but I like knowing you'd rather spend your time cuddling with me than talking to business people. Let's get this over with and go home.”

-

Alec sighed, falling onto the bed next to Magnus. His fiancé had already showered, taken off his makeup and changed into his silk pyjamas. He was currently sitting against the headboard, reading a book.

Magnus set the book aside, one hand already in Alec's hair, wafting through the dark strands. Alec hummed contentedly in response.

“Did you not have enough energy to put on clothes after your shower or did you just want me to enjoy the full view?”

Alec snorted, turning over on his stomach while snuggling closer to his fiancé.

“Hmmm, both. Mostly just laziness, though.”

“I can't say that I mind it, really.”

Alec leaned up to press a soft kiss to Magnus's jaw.

“I've thought about the flowers for the wedding, by the way. Not the exact arrangements, of course, but I have a vague idea of what I want at the engagement party and what at the wedding.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Yeah? Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was thinking that we could have _blue hyacinths_ there. They stand for devotion, which is perfect for _our_ engagement party. I really want _king protea_ and _gladiolus_ too, their meaning is strength, change or transformation and courage. _Snapdragon_ stands for strength, too, though it can also mean graciousness which I thought would be fitting because I mean, look at you.

Actually, while we're talking about you, _ranunculus_ and _orchids_ could be nice, they stand for radiant charm or attractiveness and orchids symbolize exotic beauty and thoughtfulness.”

While Alec was rambling, a loving smile started to spread on his fiancé's face.

“What? You're exceptionally beautiful, Magnus.”

“Oh, I know, darling. I just doubt that any of our guests concern themselves with flower meanings this much.”

Alec blushed. “But _we_ both know the meanings. And isn't that what matters?”

Magnus was twirling the short strands of hair in Alec's nape, causing a slight shiver to run down Alec's back.

“If your plans for our engagement party are _this_ elaborate, then what are you thinking of for the actual wedding? Care to share?”

“For the wedding I wanted us to go mostly with flowers symbolizing love and passion. So _red and white chrysanthemums, red carnations and sunflowers._ Those also stand for pride and admiration, as well as adoration and dedicated love. 

For the passion part we could have _yellow iris_ and _orange lilies._ ”

Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Sounds great, Alexander. I'm sure your choices are going to be excellent. Anything else you think would fit?”

His fiancé nodded.

“Yes, actually. We _need_ to have _peonies_ symbolizing a happy life and marriage, good health and compassion. Also, _purple iris_ for wisdom and _amaryllis_ for worth beyond beauty.

Because you're a wise and beautiful old man, babe.”

His fiancé faked an offended gasp while gently smacking the back of his head.

“I agree with the 'wise and beautiful' part but I'm only three years older than you, Alexander. If I'm old, then you are too.”

They both ended up bursting into laughter seconds later. Magnus was wiping away a tear that had fallen from his eyes when his phone slipped off the bed and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Magnus turned around, looking for the source of the noise and reached for his phone when he saw it on the ground.

Alec saw Magnus unlocking his phone, looking at the screen for a moment before a wide grin starts spreading on his lips.

“Look at the notification I just got.”

He showed Alec his phone and waited for him to read the tweet Magnus had opened.

_'I got the chance to interview the charming @biconicmagnusbane and his equally as charming fiancé @alecglightwood at their show tonight. (Yes, you read that right, his fiancé.)_  
_Read the interview here.'_

The tweet included the link to the article and Alec smiled back at Magnus.

“I'm nowhere near as charming as you, babe.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at him, locking his phone and putting it down on the bedside table.

“Yes, you are, and that was not the point of the tweet anyway.”

“Guess it's time for us to turn off our phones before they blow up with the news now out there and go to sleep then, _Mr.soon-to-be-Lightwood-Bane._ I'm getting tired.”

Alec leaned over and lovingly kissed his fiancé as a response.

When they separated again, Magnus looked as happy and content as Alec felt on the inside whenever he spent any amount of time with Magnus. His fiancé moved to pull the covers over them both, snuggling closer to him again.

“If my social media director advises that, then I probably _should_ do that. Right, _Mr.soon-to-be-Lightwood-Bane_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!♥
> 
>  
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!♥
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
